Autonomous vehicles may require map data for driving. The map data may be pre-stored in autonomous vehicles. However, real-time map data including traffic information, obstacles on roads, or any other information that is related to driving the autonomous vehicle may be needed to enhance the drivability of the autonomous vehicles.
Accordingly, a need exists for obtaining real-time map data.